Judgment Day
by Agent BM
Summary: Gumball, Darwin, and Anais are being hunted by a terminator from the future, but another terminator is sent back to protect them. I suck at summaries but the story's good. the story's been revised with only a few changes. i don't own Gumball or the terminator
1. Chapter 1

**Judgment day**

**An amazing world of gumball/ terminator crossover**

**Before I begin I want to say I don't own Gumball or the Terminator**

**Ch. 1**

It was a sunny afternoon in the town of Elmore. Everything was fine until now. At a bar a few miles out of town something is about to happen

A big flash of light appeared by a truck, out of it came a naked man who looked like Arnold Schwarzenegger. This man was a t-800 who was here on a mission, but first he needed some clothes.

He walked into the bar and started scanning anyone who had clothes that could fit him, but none of them matched. Everywhere he turned people were looking at him funny. He eventually found someone by a pool table with clothes that could fit him. He walked up to him

"I need your clothes, your boots, and your motorcycle" said the terminator

Everyone in the bar started to laugh at what he said.

"You forgot to say please"said the biker

The biker put his cigar on the terminators chest hoping it would burn him. In response the terminator grabbed his hand and started to crush it

"Aahh, Aahh, get him off me" shouted the biker

A man behind the terminator smacked his head with a pool stick. The terminator grabbed the man and threw him through the window, the terminator grabbed the biker and threw him into the kitchen where he landed on a grill

Another biker stabbed him with a knife but the terminator grabbed him, smacked him on the table and stabbed the knife into his shoulder

"Aahh, pull it out, pull it out, pull it out" screamed the biker in pain

The terminator walked into the kitchen where the biker pointed a gun at him, but he snatched it from him. The biker took out his keys

"Here, take it" said the biker

The terminator stepped out of the bar fully clothed. He went over to the man's motorcycle and started it when the owner came out with a shotgun

"I can't let you take the man's wheels son. Now get off before I have to put you down" said the owner

The terminator got off the motorcycle and walked towards the owner

"That's right god damn it" said the owner

The terminator snatched his gun and reached for the sunglasses in the owner's front pocket. The terminator got on the bike and left. Now that he had clothes, he could focus on his mission, to protect Gumball, Darwin, and Anais Watterson

Across town at a donut shop another bright light appeared. Out of it came another naked man who was on a mission. He was a t-1000. A cop who was exiting out of the doughnut shop saw him and walked up to him

"Hey buddy, are you alright?" asked the cop

The t-1000 responded by stabbing him with his arms which turned into a sharp blade.

The 1000 morphed the dead cops clothes onto his body and went over to his car

He started looking up anything about Gumball, Darwin, and Anais on the cars computer

It was 11:30 am so they would be at school. He started the car and started driving towards Elmore Jr. High. His mission was to terminate Gumball, Darwin, and Anais so they wouldn't stop Skynet from wiping out mankind

He pulled up towards the school and walked towards the principal's office. He knocked on the door

"Yes officer, can I help you?" asked Principal Brown

"Yeah, I'm looking for Gumball, Darwin, and Anais Watterson" said the 1000

"Why, did they do something wrong?" asked Brown

"No, I just want to ask them a few questions" said the 1000

"Well they're in the cafeteria eating lunch. Would you like me to take you to them?" asked Brown

"Yes, that would be nice" said the 1000

Principal Brown led the cop towards the cafeteria. Gumball, Darwin, and Anais were sitting down at a table eating lunch

"Kids, this policeman here would like to ask you a few questions" said Brown

"Well, what is it?" asked Darwin

The cop pulled out a gun and aimed it at them

"Well hold on there, you can't just pull out a gun and-

Before Brown could finish his sentence the t1000 stabbed principal brown in the eye. The kids in the cafeteria saw this and screamed

"Prepare to be terminated" said the 1000

But before he could shoot he was shot by the 800

He walked up to the kids and said "Come with me if you want to live"

The kids didn't argue and ran while the t-1000 slowly healed

The kids got on the t-800's motorcycle and drove away with the 800 while the t-1000 stepped outside. It had a plan; it would go to their house and wait for them to make his strike

Somewhere across town, Gumball, Darwin, and Anais were on the 800's bike getting as far away from the school as they could

"Whoa, hold on a minute, stop the bike" said Gumball

The 800 pulled the bike over at the nearest gas station

"Who are you and who was that guy?" asked Gumball

"I am a terminator, model 101, series 800. That man that attacked you was a terminator, series 1000"

"A terminator, you mean like a robot?" asked Anais

"Cybernetic organism, living tissue over metal endoskeleton. The 1000 is a poly alloy liquid metal terminator"

"Okay so what, are you from the future or something?" asked Darwin

"Affirmative, I was made in the year 2029, you 3 sent me here to protect you and your family from the 1000"

"Why does that thing want to kill us?" asked Anais

"In the future-

"We don't want to know" said Darwin

"We must get as far away from the city as possible"

"Can we stop at our house and warn our dad?" asked Anais

"Negative, the 1000 will most likely make a move at your house and kill you there"

"How do you know?" asked Darwin

"I know I would"

"Can we call him and warn him?" asked Gumball

"Make it quick"

"Do you have any change?" asked Gumball

The 800 punched the coin return on the phone and quarters came flying out

"Thanks" said Gumball as he began dialing the number

"Hello" said Richard on the other side of the phone

"Dad, it's me, get out of the house, you're in danger" said Gumball

"Gumball, I heard about the shooting, where are you, I'll pick you up on my way to work" said Richard

"You don't have a job" said Gumball

"Of course I do, I work at the rainbow factory, I've been working there for 5 years" said Richard "So where are you?"

"Something's wrong, dad doesn't have a job" said Gumball

The 800 took the phone and said something in gumball's voice

"Dad, before you go, can you check on Darwin, he's been coughing and sneezing all morning" said the 800 in Gumball's voice

"He's fine Gumball, so where are you?" asked Richard

The 800 hung up the phone "Your father is dead"

The 1000 hung up the phone and took his arm out of Richards dead body. He now had to terminate Nicole to get to the kids


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

"Our dad is dead?" asked Anais

"Affirmative, now we must get out of the city" said the 800

"What about Mom, we need to get to her before the 1000 does" said Gumball

"Negative, we need to get out of Elmore" said the 800

"Please, she's all we have left of a family" begged Gumball

The 800 didn't say anything for a minute and then finally said "We can reach the Rainbow Factory in 20 minutes, depending on traffic conditions"

"You're going to help us?" asked Darwin

"Yes" said the 800

"Why'd you change your mind?" asked Anais

"I've been programmed to follow orders from Gumball" said the 800

"Why me?" asked Gumball

"No time explaining" said the 800

(Rainbow Factory)

The 800 drove up to the gate

"Yes, can I help you?" asked the guard

"We're here to see our mom" said Gumball

"Factory tours are held every other Thursday sir" said the guard

The 800 stepped off the bike and shot the guard in the leg and opened the gate

"You son of a bitch, you shot my leg" screamed the guard in pain

"Why'd you do that?" asked Darwin

"He wouldn't let us in. don't worry, he'll live" said the 800

The 800 parked the bike and the 4 went inside. The kids ran over to their mom's office, she was surprised that they were here

"Kids, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" asked Nicole

"Sorry mom, but some things have happened and we need to get out of here now" said Gumball

"What kind of things? How'd you even get here anyway?" asked Nicole

The 800 walked into the office and Nicole screamed

"No, nooooo, not you again" screamed Nicole as she ran out of the office

"Mom wait" screamed Anais

"He'll kill us all, he'll kill us all, he'll kill us all" screamed Nicole

"its okay mom, he's here to help" said Darwin

"Come with me if you want to live" said the 800

A bullet shot past Nicole almost hitting her, the 1000 found them

"Get to the elevator" said the 800

The family ran to the elevator while the 800 blocked the bullets. Everyone was in the elevator when the 1000 caught up to them. The 800 blasted him and went into the garage. The family rushed into Nicole's car and drove away


End file.
